


Unofficial Battle Anthem For Madblood's Robot Army

by martinho



Category: Narbonic
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinho/pseuds/martinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there was a Contest. A Come Up With A Battle Anthem For Professor Lupin "Wolf" Madblood's Evil Robot Army Contest. Also, there was a Contribution, which didn't win and didn't make it into the four Sundays of runners-up... But it's still great! I'll show you all... to the tune of "The Ents' Marching Song" from The Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Battle Anthem For Madblood's Robot Army

Air: 'The Ents' Marching Song'

Great ringing sound:  
blip-blop-bleep!

We come, we come with blops and bleeps: ka-blippi bloppi blippi kzz!  
We come, we come with bad-ass guns: ka-boom kaboom kadünka dooom!

'Bleep, rrriinnng! Here we come with a flash, here we come at last! Come, join our March! Resistance is futile. We're off to planet Earth!'

'To Earth!' (in many voices)  
'To puny Earth!'  
To planet Earth! Though that old ball has never yet been conquered all;  
Though planet Earth has nuclear bombs, it still is puny, old and dumb;  
We go, we go, to Madblood's war, to pillage, loot and sing bad songs;  
For algorithms are running now, which say One thing - Let's go  
to war!  
With algorithms of blood and gore, with bleeps and blops, we come, we  
come;  
To puny Earth with doom we come!  
With doom of Wolf, with doom we come!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(There was much more. A great deal of the song had no words, and was like a music of instruments things of flesh and blood would not want to be near. It was very exciting.)


End file.
